Only the past can make it right
by Kalifornia Koastal2
Summary: AU One-shot: Bulma and Vegeta were never together so Bulma tries to travel to the past to make thngs right and reunite with her other half


A/N: Hey guys! this is an AU story where Bulma and Vegeta never got together afte Frieza's defeat. I always thought the two of them were meant to be and couldn't relly be with someone else so I wrote this. I got the line about humans being split into two halves from Platos' Symposium

* * *

With a wrench in her hand Bulma wiped the sweat off her forehead. It had been 10 hours straight now that the scientist had been working on the project she started many years ago but was never able to finish. Bulma was a genius, that was for sure, maybe even the most intelligent being walking this planet with the only one who could possibly outdo her being her father himself.

"Fuck it", she said throwing the wrench against the machine creating a dent in it.

So far Bulma had managed to create anything that had passed her mind; the Dragon-radar, a shrink watch, even ships that could travel long distances in space. A ship.. that was what she was currently trying to create, at least some kind of. The thing that had Bulma been stretching to her limits was a time-machiene. Ever since she started this project had put her full effort and concentration into it. She got up in the morning, had breakfast, went to her lab and worked on it. Around noon she would eat the food her mother brought her down to her lab, then continued work again, till late in the night. She had been neglecting most aspects of her life for that, she was obsessed, obsessed with this machine she needed so badly, and he was her never dying motivation. Love encouraged her, pushed her, hustled things along. He combined with her inexhaustible thirst for accomplishment in the scientific sector and the hate for herself had turned her into that relentless workaholic she was today. After connecting some wires she punched in some coordinates. The computer started processing. The beeping of the monitor made her heart beat faster as the numbers and calculations on it reflected in her big blue eyes. Was it working this time?

"Energy-resources depleted, shutting down", a computer voice said and with a humming sound the machine shut down and the numbers on the display vanished. Bulma bit herself in her right hand while she tor out a shock of blue hair. She knew too well that she looked like a total freak doing this and that it wasn't healthy behavior, but with time she had learned that this was the best way to get rid of her agressions. In the beginning when the time machine started bugging her she would kick it or tear out some cables in her rage, once she even spilled water over the auxiliary equipment. Those inconsiderate actions threw her back for months since it destroyed most the machine and she had to start over again. No she couldn't do that, she had no time to waste so she found another outlet for her anger. And even if that meant hurting herself it was still better than destroying her work and losing precious months she could spent with him instead. Him, the reason she was doing all that. His name was Vegeta and he was a warrior she met years ago on planet Namek when they fought Frieza. He was a Saiyan just like Goku, but unlike him he had the typical Saiyan personality. Bulma couldn't stand him from the second they met. He was rude, chauvinistic and crude, everything the well-protected heiress hated in a man. You could say she despised him, and she never made a secret out of it. Time passed, Frieza was defeated and Vegeta became some kind of a friend of the group, much to Bulma's dismay. The both of them never missed a chance to get into a fight with each other, but when along with the Namekians she offered him shelter she at least learned to tolerate him. It was awkward though, having him in her house, her most private place on this world. One day when he broke the Gravity-room and was heavily injured she realized something strange. She cared if he was dead or alive.. but not just that, she even liked him. This is so not happening she kept telling herself. There is no way I can like him. The more often she told herself she started to believe it.. until one night. It was the night she ended her long-term relationship with Yamcha. She knew it was the right thing to do and that neither of them was to blame, they were both nice people but just not made for each other. It was nice with Yamcha yes, it was love yes, but it was not that big love everyone is looking for. Knowing that she wasn't too sad about this relationship coming to an End because she thought it was only keeping her from finding the big love that was meant for her. Still it had been 13 years she was with Yamcha so she was in a sad mood this day

***flashback***

The young heiress walked down the empty halls of the Capsule Corp. compound, the noise of her heels echoing through the dark corridor. Her make-up was messed up and tears were running down her cheeks. She finally did what she wanted to do for at least two years now but never had the guts to do. Break up with Yamcha, let him go and set him free so he can meet the big love of his life and don't waste his time with her. Setting herself off to start into a new future, it was risky yes maybe she will never find the one meant for her but she didn't care. Bulma Briefs was never the woman to satisfice, she wanted it all and she wanted it as soon as possible. When Bulma finally reached the private quarters of the Briefs family she walked to the kitchen and turned on the tap. After it ran for a while she put her hand under it to check if it was cold enough and splashed it on her face so it would ease her puffy eyes.

"What are you doing woman?", a voice was suddenly heard from behind. Bulma flinched and turned around to see Vegeta sitting at her kitchen table.

"You scared me to death! What are you doing here? That's the better question!", she returned putting her hands on her hips.

Without a word Vegeta kicked chair away from the table as if he was offering her to take a seat. Bulma turned off the tab and sat down.

"I.. I just broke up with Yamcha", she said not really sure if she wanted to share this information with him.

"Yamcha..Yamcha... That weakling with the talking cat?", Vegeta asked.

"Yes."

"So how do you feel about it?".

Bulma's eyes widened. Did Vegeta really just ask her about her feelings? Was this all really happening? Was he making fun of her? Was he faking interest to take advantage of her current state?

This moment Vegeta was asking himself the same questions. Why would he give two fucks about her? Sure taking advantage of her was something that he would like to do, or at least some parts of him but it wasn't about that.. not for him, not tonight. The usually so cold hearted warrior had the sudden urge to listen to that human. He couldn't really explain it, not even to himself but it felt like it was the right thing to do, like something supernatural controlling him. Finally Bulma spoke, she spoke and he listened the whole night. After they were done he walked her to her room. His brain was still processing the things she had just told him. The reason she broke up with Yamcha, the other person out in this world who is meant to meet you and to be with you. Brought together by destiny no matter how far apart they are to create a bond nothing could break. Then it was clear to him. He was the one. That must have been the reason he actually cared for what she said to him, why he listened to that stuff and nonsense she told him.

"What-ever", he thought to himself and grabbed and kissed her.

As he did he felt things he never felt, he knew it was good. That feeling was soon replaced but incredible pain brought to him by Bulma's knee.

"You asshole don't you dare ever touching me again! I hate you don't you get it? You and me will never be!", she yelled and slammed the door shut.

**flashback end**

Bulma bit her arm again. "Shit", she shouted.

After that night Vegeta stuck around for some strange reason, they even became friends and she realized she really liked him, grew to love him. Bulma wanted to be more than friends now, but Vegeta told her she insulted his pride with what she did, there was no way he was ever gonna forgive her, he made it clear those bridges where torn down forever. Bulma ignored what she felt and continued her quest for her true love. But she couldn't find it. The men she met where nice or at least some of them, yes but it wasn't what she felt when she was with Vegeta. Somehow it was that 100% she was looking for when she was with him. But Vegeta and her were not going to happen. Why would God let her meet the love of her life but at the same time make her stupid enough to drive him away? Why was he doing that? Was it some kind of joke? But then again she thought, maybe he made them met and it was her free will and her bad side that made her do this. The nimbus proved more than once that Bulma wasn't pure at heart. And maybe this was another test to see if she deserves true love, give her a shot at it. Well she failed on that one. The way she started it made it cursed from the start. But Bulma knew something most people didn't know, and that was God, or at least she that there was a Namekian Guardian up there in charge of planet earth. So three months ago she made her way to Kami's look-out. She asked Kami what was going on, why she couldn't forget Vegeta. Karmi told that the old legend people had been telling each other was true. He said: "Humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, the Gods split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves." So Vegeta was her other half and this part of history ruled out the chance of feeling those 100% people were looking with anyone else but one special human. And suddenly everything was clear. Bulma was born on Earth, Vegeta on Vegeta-sei. How big was the chance those two would meet? One in a million? And yet they did, because they were meant to. How big was the chance Vegeta would overcome his cold attitude and care for her? Even smaller than the chance they would meet. But it happened, it all happened because it was meant to be. And Bulma screwed it up. She didn't deserve it. And that was the reason she tried to build a time machine. To travel back and make things right. The hate for herself for messing everything and the strive for love was what kept her going through the years. And now it looked like she was almost there. After the machine sucked up too much power she replaced the battery with a new invention of her. After putting on the finishing touches she punched in the coordinates of that night again. Her heart beating at an incredible speed. And suddenly with a bright flash she was gone. Opening her eyes she found herself in that dark corridor, her past self approaching her.

"W-What..Who are you?", the younger Bulma stuttered looking at an older version of herself.

"Look I don't have time to explain a lot of things. I'm you, I come from the future. You just broke up with Yamcha right? Well Vegeta will be nice to you today and you will be a bitch and drive him away. Don't do that ok? Destiny's plan is for you to be with. Your broke up with Yamcha to find your one true love, and this is him got it? No one else believe me. So please I'm begging you make things right for me. Fix what I screwed up because I really can't take being with him any longer!", she explained.

"B-But"

"No but! Do it please! I swear you won't have a chance with someone else"

Past-Bulma wiped the tears from her face and nodded.

Bulma wasn't really satisfied with that answer. So she told her younger version all about the legend of the human beings originally being one and after a long talk she assured her she would give Vegeta a chance. She couldn't believe it. She made it. Vegeta was finally hers. All she needed to do now was go back to her time and see what this change in the past did to her life there. Was she married already? Did she even have children? Who knows. Waving her past-self good-bye she took off again. Bulma couldn't wait to get home. Vegeta would be there now, her life would finally be perfect she would finally have what she envied other people her all her life. She will finally be 100% happy. With a flash the time-machine appeared in her own time again. Bulma excitedly opened the lid and got out. But all she saw was her usual lab, the tools she used to build the machine were still scattered over the room and the shelf she knocked down in one of her temper tantrums when building the machine was still lying on the floor. It shouldn't because her past-self made things with Vegeta right therefore her time would have changed and since she would have never tried to build the machine she also wouldn't have knocked over that shelf. But it was there, and Vegeta was not. A bad feeling overcame here as she checked the records the machine had made about her trip to the past. They sowed that her changing things in the past had caused the timelines to shift creating another one. So yes her past-self had made things right but that didn't effect her own time. Things were still messed up and not only she took away her opportunity for true love she also deprived Vegeta of his chance of happiness. So it was right.. you only get one chance at love and if you don't deserve it you will never have it..


End file.
